


anniversary

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gifts, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob, dom!timmy, timothee chalamet fanfiction, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: You and Timmy are celebrating a year together, and he has a special request.





	anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request on tumblr: Timmy fucking your mouth ~~  
> *(I am unable to find the exact ask, I apologize to whoever submitted it, but this is what was asked for)   
> Find me on tumblr under the same username xx

He loved your mouth. He told you all the time. He said that the way your lips developed words was sexy, and if you had a nickel for the amount of times you had caught him staring at it… He wasn’t shy. Sometimes he would sit while you spoke and gently run his thumb along your lower lip between words. It was almost as if he was absorbing the words through not only his ears, but his skin as well. You’d often pause randomly to peck the pad of his thumb, making him giggle in an endearing, beautiful way. 

Your anniversary. One year. Tim woke you and smothered you with kisses, having ensured that he would have the day off months in advance. You laughed giddily and rolled around the bed with him, kissing him any and everywhere, whispering affection through that mouth he loved so much. His apartment was bright and warm with sunlight, as if the cosmos was celebrating with you.

You had made him an elaborate painting, done in earth tones, (with some advice and guidance) of Elio Perlman sitting in Monet’s Berm alone, gazing off into the Italian skies. You told him that you felt that Elio was such a big part of who he was, who he had become through his years of hard work. He was a character that would always be special in Tim’s heart, and you knew that very well. He was ecstatic, taking the time to examine as many details as he could. 

“Did you do this by yourself?” Timmy ran his fingers across the ripples of paint that formed the grass. He was positively glowing.

“I had some friends show me techniques and help with the drawing a bit, but otherwise yes. Do you like it?” 

“Are you kidding me, babe?! This is… this is fucking brilliant. It’s absolutely breathtaking. Quite a bit like yourself.” He tugged you close and kissed your forehead, your cheeks, and then your lips. “Thank you. I love you so much.” 

Relief flooded your veins as you sunk into his arms, kissing him back. Timothée was far too sweet to express a negative reaction to any gift you would give, but he seemed so genuinely moved by the gesture. It made your heart flutter. 

He pulled back, smiling down at you. “Want your gift?”

“Yes, please,” you whispered, batting your eyelashes and smiling back. Your curiosity was immense, mixed with a sense of wonder. He had a way of leaving you breathless, and this was a big deal. 

He took your hand gently, leading you to his bedroom where he opened his nightstand and dug underneath some things. Turning to face you, Timmy handed you a plain envelope that was packed with folded papers so tightly that some were almost falling out. 

You looked from him to the envelope in confusion.

“Trust me, love,” Tim said quietly. “Look.”

You slowly lifted your hand to take it from him, sitting on his bed. He sat next to you, not speaking. You gingerly pulled out a random paper, unfolding it with shaking hands. It was a letter. Addressed… to you?

“The first time after we got together that I had to be apart from you for my work was awful. I didn’t expect it to get to me so terribly, not having you in the same room.” Your eyes were on him now, and he was looking out the window as he spoke. His eyes were bright, and he was smiling to himself at some memory. “I decided to write you a letter that night, because I had so many things I wanted to tell you. Even little things. That first one ended up being exceptionally long.” He laughed, turning to look at you. You were still as a statue, hanging on his every word.

“It kind of became this comforting habit, to write to you whenever I found time during the day and tell you about everything. Some are shorter than others… sometimes I didn’t have long. I had to write something, though. I refused to go a day without doing it. I had originally planned to mail them, but I never got a chance. Eventually they started to pile up, and after a good amount I started to think that maybe I should save them. I wasn’t sure that I knew specifically what I should save them for. Perhaps in a way I did. So, for every day that I was not with you in this past year, there is a letter for you to read.”

You didn’t move. You didn’t blink. You barely breathed. 

Every day that he hadn’t been with you Timmy had written to you. Every. Single. Day. Just because he wanted to tell you about his life, his work. He wanted to share that with you. A silly image of the Grinch burst through your thoughts as you imagined your heart inflating slowly. As you began to wonder if it may crack your ribs, tears flowed suddenly from your eyes. Setting the envelope aside, you climbed into his lap, if only to give yourself the ability to wrap your arms around him as tightly and completely as humanly possible. For extra measure, you wrapped your legs around him too. Breathless, yet again.

He laughed blissfully, wrapping his own arms securely around you and kissing your forehead. You put your hands on his cheeks, beaming at him through watery eyes.

“I’m so fucking in love with you. I love you. I love you. Thank you.” It was all that you could say, but he seemed happy with it. His eyes teared slightly too, and you kissed him hard and long, pushing him onto his back. 

You stayed like that for an unknown amount of time, just kissing and holding each other. You drowned yourself in the minutes, focusing on different senses to taste him completely, feel him completely… he was the entire universe in one being. 

You cooked dinner together after a day of pajamas, kissing, and some of your favorite films. Spaghetti and meatballs, and he wouldn’t be the goon that he was if he didn’t pull a Lady and the Tramp. Red wine, piano ballads, dancing slowly in the living room and just holding one another. There was no happiness greater than this. 

It was after ten o’ clock, and you were both tipsy and flushed from the wine. He kept kissing your neck without saying anything, distracting you from whatever you were watching or speaking about. His hand found its way to your inner thigh, and you giggled quietly. 

“Is there something you want, my love?”

“You.” He blew gently on your neck and kissed your jaw, making your entire body shudder. You opened your legs a bit further, and he slid his hand up to the space between your thighs, making small and soft circles with his fingers. It was such a tease, barely a touch, but it made you groan deeply, turning your head to kiss him. He always made you feel so fucking good, and you wanted to do the same for him. An idea formed in your head, and you smiled, pulling back and biting your lip. 

“I have a question.” 

Timmy smiled mischievously, raising his eyebrows and waiting silently. 

“Is there anything sexually that we haven’t done yet that you really, really want to?” 

His eyes darkened instantly, and his face flushed. It was obvious that it didn’t take long for the answer to flash through his thoughts. You laughed, kissing him lightly on the lips. 

“Tell me!” 

“I don’t know… why?” He looked embarrassed and hesitant, and now your curiosity was raging.

“What do you mean why? So we can do it!”

He blinked several times, leaning closer. His breathing was already accelerated, and his eyes were on your mouth. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes,” you said softly, tilting your head and slowly licking your lips. Tim made a soft growling sound and shifted his waist a bit. Your eyes flicked there briefly, and you smiled with a sense of pride to see the tent in his pants. 

“There is something rather… specific that I, uh,” he laughed awkwardly, shaking his head. His bashfulness was enchanting. “I think about quite a lot. Probably too much, actually.” 

Oh my. You hadn’t been expecting that. “What is it?”

His eyes darted briefly to your lips again before he made eye contact. Not saying anything for a few seconds, he eventually let out a resigned sigh. “I really, really want to fuck your mouth.” 

After a few seconds, you smiled slowly. “How do you want me, then?”

“Holy fuck,” he said darkly, closing his eyes for a second to compose himself. You leaned forward and pressed your mouth to his, and he sighed into your lips, kissing you slowly. “I don’t even know, I don’t know that I imagined getting this far.”

You laughed, tugging your shirt over your head. His eyes found the black lace bra you were wearing instantly. Sliding off the couch and onto the floor, you kneeled. He groaned loudly, and it tapered off into a whimper. Watching him with doe eyes, you opened your mouth. Waiting. 

Tim looked like he was going to come in his pants for a second, and he had to compose himself again. You were loving every God damn second. Knowing you were doing this to him was the biggest turn-on in the world. 

He stood slowly, walking over to stand over you. His eyes were black as the night, and you raised yourself up fully onto your knees to be level with his waist, your mouth still open. 

“Is there something I should… not do? I don’t want to go too far.” He was pushing his pants off as he spoke. His eyes were glued to your lips now. You licked them again. “You’re a fucking tease.”

You laughed. “I know.” 

His boxers vanished, and you held your mouth open again, gazing up at him. He wasn’t sure what to do at first, but after a moment his long fingers slowly ran through your hair to the back of your head, pushing your face closer to his cock. You kept your eyes on his, allowing him full control. It was insanely, insanely hot, which was something you hadn’t entirely expected.

Your lips made the slightest contact with his tip, and he twitched, exhaling harshly and pushing on your head harder to take him fully into your mouth. 

“Fuck,” Tim sighed breathlessly, clenching his teeth and growling through them. “That fucking mouth makes me want to scream, baby.” 

Your body ignited, and a harsh tingling sensation erupted between your legs. He gripped your hair a bit tighter and began to guide your lips up and down his length. He was staring at you with such lust, love, desire, intensity… it was addictive. More. Give me more. You made soft sounds, not moving or resisting a single bit. This was all him. 

He was absolutely fucking wrecked. Breathing so hard he was almost gasping, you could tell that he was putting a lot of effort into not coming so fast. With time, he began to move a bit faster. Your head suddenly stopped moving, and he was losing his senses and control as he started to truly fuck your mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Timothée was practically writhing on his feet, never breaking eye contact. Not for a second. “Anything I’ve ever imagined is a spark. You’re a fucking wildfire. God you look so pretty like that, holy shit.” He couldn’t stop speaking, moaning, gasping, and the sounds were positively the sexiest noises to ever touch your ears. A warmth began to build in your stomach, and you briefly wondered if he would make you come just by doing this. The idea was enticing, and you knew that it would make him go insane. 

Slowly, but with an emphasis that said ‘pay attention to me’, you lowered your arm, placing your fingers on your own sex and rubbing furiously. As you had so pleasurably expected, his eyes almost popped out of his head, and he came almost instantly down your throat. 

“FUCK!” He literally yelled the word. He had never yelled during sex before, and now it was your turn to be surprised. His eyes squeezed shut tightly, and his orgasm lasted longer than normal. When it faded from his body, his knees buckled almost instantly. Gracefully lowering to the floor, he laid on his back with his arms and legs splayed out. 

“Holy. Shit.” He laughed a little and put his hands over his eyes, still breathing rather heavily. “Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy…… shit. I……. holy shit.” 

You laughed and laid next to him, smiling when he turned to face you. He was radiating light, and he kissed you eagerly. Your hands, shaking somewhat, found his face as you kissed him back. 

Tim rolled on top of you after a moment, biting your lip and tugging on it gently. You made a breathless noise in response, staring up at him. 

“My turn,” he said, crawling down your body with devilish eyes and pushing your legs open.


End file.
